A home network system refers to a system that connects home devices installed in a house through a wired or wireless network so as to enable communication between the home devices. In the home network system, a change in particular information of home devices means generation of an event in the home device. The event of the home device may include, for example, a refrigerator door opening.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a home network system for notifying of an event of a general home device.
When an event is generated in the home device (for example, refrigerator) in step 101 (or when particular information is changed in the home device), a mobile terminal 110 makes a request for subscription to be informed of the generation of the event to the home device 100 (that is, subscription process). Then, the home device 100 transmits an event notification including information related to the event (for example, door opening) to the mobile terminal 110 in step 103.
An application, which is not being used, is generally turned off in the mobile terminal (that is, the application is not being executed). Accordingly, when the application is not being executed, the mobile terminal 110 cannot receive the event notification even though the subscription process with the home device 110 has been performed.